Insônia
by kaidouhazuki
Summary: Aviso: contém cenas yaoi/slash!


- Bem, Eiji, amanhã é seu grande dia! - comentou Syuichirou, animado. - Você não muda de dupla desde que trocamos de lugar com o Ootori e com o Shishido.- Sim, mas... eu queria jogar com você, Ooishi.Ooishi e Kikumaru estava deitados no dormitório, cada um em sua própria cama, olhando perdidamente para a lua brilhante da janela se destacando no céu azul escuro. O dia seguinte seria o grande dia. O tão aguardado jogo Japão vs. Estados Unidos.- Não se preocupe, Eiji. Você vai se sair bem.- Não... não é por isso. - apoiou a cabeça no braço e virou-se para Ooishi. - Ano que vem vamos nos formar e no final de contas não poderemos jogar juntos no Junior Senbatsu.- Ah, não se preocupe. Ainda temos os Nationals... então talvez poderemos jogar juntos novamente!- Talvez, não. Nós DEFINITIVAMENTE VAMOS jogar juntos! É uma promessa, Ooishi!Eiji estendeu o punho fechado em direção a Ooishi. Este fez o mesmo, até que os nós dos dedos das mãos de ambos se tocassem. Sorriu.- Sim. É uma promessa, Eiji.Ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes.- Yosh... então... vamos dormir. Amanhã você tem um longo dia pela frente.- Ooookaaaaay!!!Ooishi apagou as luzes e se aconchegou na cama.- Boa noite, Eiji.- Boa noite, Ooishi. Durma bem!Estava quase pegando no sono quando as luzes se acenderam. Ooishi fecha os olhos com força.- Esqueci de fechar a porta do banheiro! - exclama Eiji.Ooishi levanta um pouco da cama. Eiji volta. Deita e apaga a luz.Quinze minutos se passaram antes que as luzes se acendessem novamente.- Estou com sede.Sem muita questão de fazer silêncio, Kikumaru se levanta, vai pegar um copo de água no frigobar e bebe ruidosamente, voltando a deitar e apagar a luz.Da próxima vez que Eiji acendeu a luz, Ooishi cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro.- EIJI!!- Gomen, esqueci de ligar o ar-condicionado.Ooishi olha feio para ele.- O quê?? Está quente!Voltou para a cama e desligou a luz.Ooishi socou o travesseiro e deitou-se novamente.Não se passaram nem dez minutos e escutou Eiji se levantando novamente e girando o botão do ar-condicionado.- Muito frio! - murmurou.Dali a pouco, um barulhinho irritante se fez ouvir. Parecia uma mola se distendendo. Ooishi tentou ignorar, virando-se para o outro lado. Mas o barulhinho persistiu, cada vez mais contínuo. Podia até sentir o ventinho quente que o movimento do cobertor trazia.- Eiji, pare de ficar se revirando.- Gomeeeeen.O silêncio. O motor do frigobar. O motor do ar-condicionado.- Ooishi?- Hmm... - respondeu Ooishi, sem abrir os olhos.- Não consigo dormir.Ooishi se apoiou nos dois braços, abrindo os olhos bravo em meio à escuridão do quarto.- Engraçado, eu também não!Esfregou os olhos, meio bravo. Ooishi se alterava um pouco quando estava com sono.Eiji olhou para o chão, meio chateado.- Ooishi..?- Hm.- Posso dormir aí com você?- EIJI, SÃO QUASE DUAS DA MANHÃ. SE NÃO DORMIR AGORA, NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR CEDO AMANHÃ PARA JOGAR!- Mas... mas... - olhou para baixo, com um olhar triste de cachorrinho acuado.Ooishi suspirou exausto, fazendo esforço para não olhar para a cara de pidão de Eiji. Mas ele já se conhecia e ao parceiro bem o suficiente para saber que não podia resistir àquilo. Sorriu, derrotado.- Tá bom. Vem. - disse, levantando o cobertor.Eiji sorriu como uma criança e pulou de sua cama para a de Ooishi, abraçando sua cintura.- Eiji, é pra DORMIR, não é pra fazer outra coisa, entendeu?A essa altura, Eiji já havia sumido nas cobertas. O rapaz de olhos verdes suspirou novamente, exausto. Fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se no travesseiro e abraçando seu companheiro. No entanto, Eiji ainda parecia estar agitado, beijando seu pescoço enquanto passava a mão por seu...- EIJI!!!O rapaz de cabelos ruivos saiu de baixo das cobertas meio descabelado e deu-lhe um selinho.- Oi!- EU NÃO FALEI QUE É PRA DORMIR, E NÃO PRA FAZER OUTRA COISA???O rapaz, no entanto, parecia não estar escutando uma só palavra do que ele dizia, continuando a brincar com ele.Ooishi virou-se na cama e agarrou-o com força, prendendo-o com seu corpo.- E chega!! Vamos dormir!Kikumaru tentou se mover, inutilmente. Fez um beicinho.- Bobo. Não gosto mais de você.Seu parceiro fechou os olhos, bravo. No final de contas, Eiji teve que fazer o mesmo.Finalmente, fez-se o silêncio no quarto (excetuando-se pelo funcionamento do ar-condicionado). Syuuichirou afrouxou um pouco os braços ao redor de seu parceiro.- Eiji...- Unya?- ...você... não estava falando sério, né?- Hm?- Sobre... não gostar...- ...- ...- Claro que não. Não seja bobo.Eiji abriu os olhos.- Eu sempre vou gostar de você, Ooishi. Achei que já estivesse cansado de saber disso. - murmurou.Ooishi revirou os olhos, apertando Eiji para mais perto de si.- Tá bom, tá bom, eu me rendo. Vamos fazer o que você está querendo fazer.Kikumaru olhou para ele. Estava escuro, mas Syuichirou teve certeza de que os olhos do companheiro brilharam.- Se você não conseguir acordar para jogar amanhã, não me culpe, hein?- Ah, não se preocupe! - disse Eiji, colando seus lábios nos de seu companheiro e dando-lhe um longo beijo. - Todo ano temos uma nova chance.


End file.
